


Between the Raindrops

by Shaye



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Fluff, Missing Moments, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaye/pseuds/Shaye
Summary: Moments of emotional development and relationship growth are often lost from episode to episode. This is my attempt at rectifying that.**Accepting Prompts**





	

“Are you mad at me?” Toby asks later that night, back with her rhubarb pie. He’s looking at his feet and shuffling quietly, trying to take up less space.

 

She looks up from her tools, squinting her eyebrows. “Not particularly.” At his confused expression, she elaborates. “I told you I’d never find anyone who annoyed the heck out of me like you do.” She chances a tiny smile, but drops it when she sees that he’s not smiling back. 

 

“I’m sorry,” he says a little too quickly, a little too forcefully. He’s fidgeting with his hands, a trait he’s picked up from her, and she wishes he wasn’t. She wishes he would babble or tell her about some pregnancy fact or hover. Anything but the thick silence between them.

 

She opens her mouth to respond, then closes it, repeating the process for a minute until she formulates exactly what she wants to say. “No, I’m sorry, Doc.” She reaches out to steady his hand, holding it protectively in hers. “Just a minute ago, that was a joke.”

 

His eyes remain locked on her workbench. “But that’s only partially true. You’ve been annoyed all day.”

 

She sighs. “I shouldn’t be.” Happy blows out a breath of air, shaking her head. “You’ve only been trying to help.” 

 

“I know I’ve been hovering.”

 

“To be honest, that makes me love you more.” She trips on the word, love still foreign on her tongue. 

 

“Then why are you lashing out?” She winces a little at the reminder. He seems a little distant, a little hurt, and, honestly, she can’t blame him. “Use your words,” he gives a small lilt to his voice, hoping to alleviate the silence that has settled between them.

 

“Jerk,” she says, a tiny smile gracing her face. “It’s just all a little much.” She shrugs. “We don’t know how to be parents. Or at least, I don’t.” She quiets her voice. “I definitely don’t.”

 

“Hey.” He walks closer, cautiously wrapping an arm around her shoulders. He’s relieved to find she doesn’t pull away. “I don’t know what I’m doing either.” He chuckles. “Trust me. Paige had to shut me up more than once and tell me how it’s going to be.”

 

“She does tend to do that,” Happy says.

 

“It’s going to be okay. We’re going to figure it out.”

 

“But what if we don’t?” Happy tries to keep her voice level, devoid of any emotion. 

 

He exhales. “We will.” He moves her chin to face him. “It’s us. We save the world on a daily basis. We can raise a kid.” She nods, but he feels the tension in her body and the wild look of uncertainty in her expressive eyes. Thinking, he closes his eyes and breathes deeply. Finally coming to a realization, he opens his eyes and frowns. “Does my hovering and constant baby talk scare you?” Her lack of response is all the answer he needs. “I’ll cut down on telling you what to do. Remember what I said earlier? I’m here for whatever you need.”

 

Happy shakes her head sharply. “I told you. I know you care. That means a lot.”

 

“But the baby thing is still kind of new to you and everything is happening really fast.” He turns her so that his hands are on her shoulders and she’s looking right into his eyes. “It’s okay to need some time to adjust.”

 

“It is?”

 

“It is.” He leans down to press a lingering kiss to her forehead. “You worrying is just another reason you’re going to be a great mom. You care. Much more than you want people to know.” He tilts his head back and says, “And that’s just another reason I love you.” He pulls her into a hug, both itching to be closer and yet, as close as they can be given the circumstances. 

 

“Thanks, Doc.”

 

“Anytime, Sugarplum.” He pretends the resulting punch to the arm doesn’t hurt. (He’s lying.) It's worth it, though. (And that’s the truth.)


End file.
